Takes Two To Square Dance
by Beautiful Creation
Summary: (AU FanFic) When Link and Sheik are invited to stay at Lon Lon Ranch for the summer, Sheik refuses to be involved in any social activities, meaning interacting with anyone and the National Rodeo. Sweet cowgirl Malon decides it's up to her to change the way Sheik sees things and people... including her.
1. Intro

(AU FanFic)

 **Me: Heyo Heyo! How is everyone doing? *Waves to readers* Daisy Bokoblin will be joining us in these Author's Notes!**

 **DB: Yep, I'm here… No one knows why… BUT, just go with it!**

 **Sheik: Are you seriously shipping me with someone?**

 **Malon: Oh, calm down, Sheik. Beautiful Creation and Daisy Bokoblin are great writers, it's not like they're gonna make us do things totally out of character!**

 **DB: Precisely, my dear Malon! This isn't even my story. I'm just here due to my stalkerish tendencies, but I can fully vouch for BC! Her writing is amazing, and honestly, she's good with keeping characters IC (Me: Aw, you flatterer you!). So stop worrying your little ninja head, Sheik! Also, while I'm here... OHMIGOSH IT'S SHEEEEIK!**

 **Sheik: *Steps back* Please don't.**

 **Malon: Disclaimer time! Remember, BC doesn't own us, and she never will.**

 **Sheik: Thank goodness for that.**

 **Me: Oh, Sheiiiik… You know you love meeeeh~ *Gives Sheik a bear hug***

 **DB: Oo! Oo! I WANNA HUG HIM NEXT!**

 **Sheik: … Kill me now, Din.**

 **X-X-X**

A soft sigh left the Sheikah's lips as he watched trees pass by though the window. His best friend chuckled at him as he looked over the fluffy white clouds in boredom.

"Oh, come on, Sheik," Link called, turning the steering wheel of the green truck. "If you keep sighing like that, I'm gonna make you walk."

"... Why am I going again?" Sheik muttered, ignoring Link's petty joke. Link shook his head at the Sheikah's usual grumpy behavior. "Because I'd be the only guy at Lon Lon Ranch, and plus, I think that the girls would put makeup on me while I'm sleeping."

"They'd do it even if I _was_ with you. Besides, your partner wouldn't."

"Um, have you forgotten about her pranks or what? … Yeah, Zelda's a sweet and wonderful girlfriend, but she's also _evil_ at the same time!"

Sheik rolled his eyes. "Stop exaggerating."

The Hylian threw a bewildered expression at Sheik. "You of all people should know I'm not exaggerating! Zelda pulled a prank on you last month!"

Sheik turned back to the window, his red eyes glaring. "Yes, I am aware."

Link burst out laughing at his best friend's darkened mood and looked to the road again. "We're almost there, so you better fix your attitude before we arrive. Navi might try to annoy the heck out of you if she sees you're already ticked."

" _I still don't understand why I must go,"_ Sheik thought bitterly. " _I see no purpose of my being there the entire summer when no one will socialize with me… although, that area could partially be my fault."_ The young man sighed once more. " _I suppose I should just 'Grin and Bear it,' as they say. There's no possible way of getting out of this now."_

A comfortable silence accompanied the two as they continued driving to Lon Lon Ranch, where their biggest memories were about to take place.

 **X-X-X**

 **Me: Okay, this is a super-short intro! I like to do intros for most of my Fanfiction and while I would usually make it longer, I decided to made this one quick because I'm trying to get back to writing my other story,** _ **Wanted Dead or Alive.**_

 **DB: It may be short, BC, but seriously, I'm already craving more of it. Somehow, you hooked me on just the intro. I'm torn: Do I want the next chapter of this or WDA more? WHICH ONE?! Please excuse me whilst I go hide in a corner and have a long winded debate with myself over which story I want more of next.**

 **Me: *Stares at DB talking to herself in corner* ... Oooookay then. Thank you, Daisy!**

 **Mal: Wait, why wasn't I in this intro?!**

 **Sheik: You'll be in the first chapter.**

 **Mal: But I wanted to be in the intro!**

 **Me: By the way, Daisy Bokoblin is here because she's my Beta! I'd like to thank DB for being my Beta Reader for this story. She's also a wonderful writer as well! *Whispers* My stories aren't that great compared to hers.**

 **DB: No problem! Beta reading means sneak peeks, and I practically live and breathe sneak peeks. And your stories are AMAZING! Ugh, I still haven't decided which one I want more of yet... Back to my corner it is, then.**

 **Me: And guess what else? MY BIRTHDAY IS ON JUNE SEVENTEENTH! As a birthday present, you can leave me a review, or possibly favorite and follow!**

 **Sheik: But don't give her money. She'll try to buy me.**

 **Me: *Creepy grin* Heeheeheehee….**

 **Sheik: I'd ask what you're thinking, but I'm afraid to.**


	2. Chapter One

**~CHAPTER ONE~**

 **Me: Heyo Heyo! I'm back with _Takes Two To Square Dance_!**

 **Mal: Yeehaw!**

 **Sheik: *Sips tea* Hurrah.**

 **DB: It's so exciting!**

 **Me: Oh, and just incase you guys are wondering about**

 ** _Wanted Dead or Alive,_ don't worry! I've started writing chapter nine, and hopefully it will be finished in a month or so, give or take. It depends how much free time I'll have.**

 **DB: Ahh, WDA… I love that fanfic!**

 **Mal: Hey, isn't Sheik a girl in WDA? *Giggle***

 **Sheik: *Inhales tea* I'M WHAT?! *Cough***

 **Link: *Pops up out of nowhere***

 ** _Disclaimer time!_ Beautiful Creation does not own any of us. Oh, and Sheik? … Yeah, you're a girl.**

 **Sheik:**

 **_I'M-_ *Cough* _W-WHAT?! THERE'S NO W-_ *Hack***

 **Me: Aww, look at him. He's so in shock, he can barely speak! How adorable!**

 **DB: Either that, or he's just choking on the tea...**

* * *

The sound of gravel being crushed alerted the redheaded girl sitting on a rickety wooden fence post, as well as the beautiful tan horse next to her.

"Hey, Malon!" Link called from his rolled down window, waving cheerfully. "Where am I parking, Cowgirl?"

"Right over there, Fairy Boy!" Malon pointed to an empty space beside two other cars, one a light blue corvette and the other a yellow mustang.

After parking and stepping out, Link was assaulted by Malon's tight hug. "I'm so glad you could make it!" The young man laughed and patted her head in a brotherly way, "Me too, Mal! I see Zelda and Navi are already here."

"They arrived yesterday," Malon nodded with a big grin before turning towards Sheik, who was looking at the ranch house's poorly patched roof with slight disdain. "Ohmigosh, Sheik! How long has it been? Like, four years or something?" She went in for a hug from him as well, but was shot down within seconds.

"No hugs," Sheik held up his hand, wanting to cease any expectations of physical contact in the future.

Hurt filled Malon's blue eyes, causing Sheik to feel a tiny bit guilty, but he shrugged it off. "Why not?" She asked as she crossed her arms, her lower lip sticking out in a pout.

"Because I said so."

"Hey, give me a real reason! It's not like we're in elementary school anymore!"

"Says the one who wishes for hugs from anyone they greet."

Sheik and Malon glared at one another until the redhead burst into giggles, surprising Sheik enough for him to raise a brow in question.

"Oh, boy," Malon giggled again. "You haven't changed a bit, huh?"

When the only response she received was blinking, she began to laugh all over again. Sheik sighed and looked at Link, who could read his expressions unlike anyone else, and Sheik had " _Is she always this way_?" written all over his face.

Link sent his best friend a smirk as if to say, " _Yup, and you better get used to it,"_ which only made the Sheikah roll his eyes.

"Oh yeah," Malon said after calming back down again. "I figure you guys might wanna get your things and get settled in, right?" Both teenagers nodded their heads and gathered their bags from the bed of the truck before walking up to the ranch house.

"Well," Malon opened the front door for the two and threw her arms out in excitement. "Here is where you'll be staying for the summer!" Link smiled, "It almost looks the same… minus the cracks in the walls and the loose baseboards."

"Yeah, I know," The redhead sighed, a faint grin still on her lips. "There's a lot to get done, and I just don't seem to have the time to fix the place up much. I've been as busy as a hen laying eggs!"

As his best friend and the cowgirl conversed, Sheik inspected the area with a critical red eye. ' _It looks as though mice have been in these walls,_ ' He thought to himself, his ears noting each squeak the floorboards made with every step he took. ' _The cracks could easily be fixed with drywall compound._ '

"Oh, I almost forgot… Zelda! Navi!" Malon cupped her hands around her mouth. "The guys are here, so how 'bout you two come on downst-"

"GLOMP TIME!"

A blue blur zipped down the stairs and flew at Link and Sheik, wrapping its arms around their necks and knocking them to the ground.

"Ohmigosh, we're gonna have so much fun!" Navi had an impossibly wide grin plastered on her face as she pulled the two young boys back up on their feet. "I've been preparing for this for like a month or something!"

"Whoa there, Navi," Link chuckled. "Calm down before you pass out!"

Navi hopped up and down for a few more moments until Zelda came downstairs, taking one step at a time gracefully. "I was wondering when you boys would show up," She said, smiling before hugging Link and waving to Sheik. Zelda knew of Sheik's annoyance to any form of affection, even if it was only a friendly one, and she respected that.

Navi didn't, however.

The fairy hugged Link before turning towards Sheik with a devilish smile on her face. "Hey, Sheiiiiik?"

Said Sheikah held up his hand like he had with Malon and firmly said no, but when Navi only began to walk in his direction, he took a step backwards.

"Oh, come on, Sheik!"

"No."

"You're not fooling anyone with that tough guy act!"

"No!"

Malon's eyes widened a fraction when the two began to run in circles, the floor creaking underneath loudly their feet. "Um, you guys?"

"Why not!"

"Because I said so, now leave me be!"

"Just one hug!"

"NO!"

Getting tired of her little game, Sheik threw his arm out and pressed his palm against Navi's forehead, immediately halting her as she tried to grab him. "Hey, that's not fair!" She cried before trying to remove his hand, but his arm was locked solid. "Don't force me to release my wrath upon you, mortal!"

Sheik rolled his crimson eyes at the non-threatening girl. " _How can she possibly think she's intimidating when all she does is thrash around like a child with the voice of a chipmunk_?"

"Ugh, fine!" Navi huffed, crossing her arms and glancing over at Link. "Why can't you be as nice as your best friend?"

Sheik saw Link in the corner of his eye give Zelda a gentle hug and a kiss on top of her head, which caused the girl to blush and push him away playfully. He also heard Malon laughing and commenting on how cute the couple was, causing both to blush this time.

"Because I am not him." Sheik stated, walking back to the others. "I am my own person, Navi."

"Well, duh, but why can't you be a your own _nice_ person?"

Zelda poked her friend's shoulder, "Oh, look who's talking! You don't ever leave Sheik alone! You always pester him."

"Yeah, 'cause it's fun!" Navi shrugged.

Sheik stuck his hands into his pockets as he watched the two girls mess with each other by reminding them of something they would do until he had the feeling he was being watched. He flicked his gaze towards the place he felt the aura and was challenged to have a staring match with Malon when she wouldn't look away.

He held his head up higher and straightened his shoulders as a way to intimidate her, but was surprised greatly when she did the same with a smile on her face.

"What do you want, farm girl?"

"Oh, I don't want anything, Sheikah boy."

"I am a man, not a child."

"You can sure act like one though."

Sheik narrowed his eyes at her smart remark. " _This is going to be a long summer,"_ He thought, finally accepting the fact that there was no getting out of the situation now, and that he would just have to put up with the fiery redhead currently staring him down.

* * *

 **Me: YES! THEY HAVE MET!**

 **Mal: Man, you're being such a punk in this one, aren't ya, Sheik?**

 **Sheik: I am no such thing.**

 **Me: Actually, you are. For right now, anyways!**

 **DB: Heehee... I can't wait for the Sheik/Malon to start! It's so exciting!**

 **Me: Hmm, what would you call this ship? ... Shalon? Meik?**

 **Sheik: No.**

 **Mal: I think I like Shalon the best!**

 **Sheik: No!**

 **Me, DB: YAAAS!**

 **Sheik: NO!**

 **Me, DB, Mal: YAAAAAAAS!**


	3. Chapter 2

**DB: Hey, you guys! Guess what? I'M TAKING OVER!**

 **BC: Nah, don't tease them like that, Daisy.**

 **DB: Awww, party pooper! *Pouts***

 **Mal: Can we just get started already?! I'm so ready for the next chapter!**

 **Sheik: Uuuuggh… *Facepalms***

 **Mal: *Smacks Sheik upside the head* Oh, shut your face off already with your bellyaching!**

 **DB: But he's so cute when he's fussy!**

 **Sheik: Beautiful Creation and Daisy Bokoblin do not own us. *Rubs head* You hit harder than needed, Malon…**

 **Mal: Oh, really? Would ya rather I stabbed you with a fork then?**

 **Me: Hey, that's my line!**

 **DB: NO STABBING SHEIK WITH A FORK! He's too precious to damage!**

* * *

Laughter filled the dining room as the gang told story after story, each one telling of some event or other that had taken place earlier that year.

"Wait, what!?" Malon gasped, nearly inhaling her drink.

Link nodded as he pointed his thumb towards Zelda, "I told you she's secretly an evil genius, didn't I?"

His girlfriend covered her mouth to stifle her giggling. "He had it coming to him! He shouldn't have called me 'Princess of Deceiving Appearances.'"

"Ohmigosh, Zelda," Malon burst out laughing all over again. "I can't believe you actually put _pink_ hair dye in Sheik's shampoo!"

"Like I said, he had it coming to him."

"Hold up a second!" Navi frowned before leaning over the large wooden table. "You can torture Sheik, but I can't? That's not fair at all!"

"It is too."

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yes, it is."

"No way!"

"Hey, guys?" Malon interrupted. "Speaking of Sheik, where is that boy?"

Link shrugged while he poured more gravy over his mashed potatoes. "He's probably outside. Sheik's not much of a 'Family Dinner' person," Link made quotation marks with his finger before stuffing a slice of ham into his mouth. "I dun really know why, but Sheik'sh justh alwayth been a loner." Zelda cringed as Link talked with his mouth full, the sight making her gag slightly.

Malon's eyebrows furrowed together in uncertainty at Link's description of said Sheikah. ' _A loner? Why would he like being alone?'  
_  
Link seemed to catch onto her confusion, for he smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry about it, Malon. Sheik has been like this for a long time, it's nothing new."

Malon nodded, yet her eyes were glued to the front door.

"Hey," Zelda placed her hand on Malon's arm. "We'll clean up dinner, alright?"

With a smile, the redhead pushed her chair back and walked out of the dining room.

Navi crossed her arms after hearing the door shut and huffed, "I don't want to clean though!"

"Come on, Navi! I saw how Malon looked at Sheik today… She might be good for him."

"But I still don't want to-" Navi's dark blue eyes bulged. "Wait, _what?!_ Y-You mean Malon actually _likes_ Sheik? Like, _like_ likes him!?"

"Mmhm!" Zelda hummed, a grin on her face and a twinkle in her eye.

Link rolled his eyes, "Don't even start."

"Whatever do you mean, my dear?" Zelda shrugged with a chuckle.

"You know what I mean! Don't start pushing them together, Miss Match-Maker. That goes for you too, Navi."

"Oh, you're no fun, Link."

"... Wait a second, this could be another way to tease him!"

" _Navi!_ "

* * *

Walking out across the wooden porch, Malon glanced around as she hoped to find a blonde Sheikah under the moonlight. "Sheik? Are you out here?" She called, taking one small porch step at a time and stepping onto the gravel. The stones crunched underneath her feet as she called out again, "Sheik!"

"If I ask what it is you want, will you leave me alone?"

Malon gasped and spun on her heel at the sudden voice behind her, staring up into red eyes. "Don't ya know sneakin' up on people is considered rude?" She said.

Sheik raised a blonde brow.

"I do not 'sneak up' on people," He stated. "Perhaps your hearing is just not as sharp as it should be."

"You nearly gave me a goshdarn heart-attack!"

"... Did you just say 'goshdarn?'"

"What, you city slickers never heard of that word before?" Malon scrunched her face up in annoyance, and became even more annoyed when she heard the Sheikah chuckle at her. "That expression does nothing to enhance your beauty, farm girl," He said, smirking slightly as he thought of what kind of sassy remark she'd give him.

Just then, Malon's entire demeanor changed. She fluttered her long eyelashes that framed her innocent blue eyes and had a bright smile that could put the sun to shame.

"What is with you, woman?" The young man questioned, taking a small step backwards. "You're angry one moment, and grinning like an idiot the next. Are you bipolar?"

"Oh no, I just realized that the famous stone-cold Sheikah thinks I'm pretty is all."

Sheik rolled his eyes, his mind not fully processing what had been said to him. "I'm famous for being stonecold? Well, that's not at all surpris-" He froze in realization once the cowgirl's words sunk in.

"So you don't deny you think I'm pretty!"

"I never said that."

"You did too!"

"You are putting words in my mouth."

"Your exact words were, and I quote… ' _That expressions does nothing to enhance your bea_ -'"

"I know what I said!"

Unknown to the couple outside, Navi and Zelda were watching from the front window as the two bickered. "Oh my, they're so adorable!" Zelda gushed, placing her hands on her sore cheeks. "My face hurts from smiling too much!"

Navi giggled, "I never thought that regal princess-y honor student Zelda could be such a fangirl!"

The young woman disregarded her friend's comment and continued spying from the window, "It's like they are already a married couple!"

"Hey, girls! You still have to start the dishwasher!" Link called, waiting for a response. "Oi, are you two still in there?" He walked out of the kitchen and paused at the sight before him.

Navi and Zelda sat side by side on the couch in front of the large window. Zelda had a hand covering her mouth as if to hold in a laugh, and Navi was sitting with her hands on top of her crossed legs.

"Uhh, what's going on?"

"Oh, nothing at all, buddy!" Navi said with a tight smile, kicking Zelda's ankle when the girl giggled. "Isn't that right, Zelda?"

"MHM!" Zelda's answer was muffled by both hands now. When Link continued to stare at his girlfriend, she burst out laughing and fell over onto Navi.

"Zelda!" Navi groaned, pushing the giggly girl off of her.

"You were spying on them, weren't you?" Link raised an eyebrow, yet there was a playful smile on his face.

Navi crossed her arms and huffed, "How did you know?"

"Well, you're acting totally out of character. Plus, just look at _her!_ " Link pointed to the brunette who had been laughing hard enough for her face to turn red. "Zelda doesn't do stuff like that unless she's fangirling or doing something she's not supposed to."

"That is not true!" Zelda tried glaring, but failed miserably.

"Alright, leave them alone now," Link chuckled. "Let's go finish the kitchen."

"But I don't _wanna_ clean!"

The two outside stared at one another before the redhead sighed. "Alrighty then," She rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I'll leave you alone now. Just don't forget to lock the door when you come back in, 'kay?" Turning away from the Sheikah, Malon walked up the steps feeling disappointed for some reason.

Sheik let out a sigh of his own after hearing the front door shut behind him. "You're not pretty, Malon," He muttered, looking up at the stars with crimson eyes.

"...You're absolutely gorgeous."

* * *

 **Me: Yes, I know, I know! Please don't burn me for the short chapter! I've been busy… with emotions and chiz…**

 **Sheik: Well, why didn't you wait until you wrote more and then publish it?**

 **Mal: Yeah, I have to agree with Sheikah Boy. Ain't that the obvious logical answer?**

 **Me: Oh shut up, you two! You aren't writers, you wouldn't understand!**

 **DB: They couldn't possibly understand! Writers have a hard time, I'll have you know!**

 **Me: *Sighs and puts arm around DB* You understand me…**

 **Mal: Well, I suppose you guys are right. We're just the characters after all.**

 **Me: EXACTLY! *Pulls Link out of nowhere* Beg them to review.**

 **Link: Ummm… *Sweatdrops***

 **DB: Heehee! IT'S LINK! Can I have him? Can I? Can I?!**

 **Link: I think Zelda might have a problem with that, but I can give a hug?**

 **Me and DB: GROUP HUG!**


End file.
